


A Thought on the Valonqar Prophecy

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones Spoilers, Game of thrones theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: This isn't a story, just a theory I thought of. Just making sure you all knew that before clicking. The relationships are there because they are mentioned and more traction, I suppose. Because, despite all things, I do get some gratification from being noticed.*MADE BEFORE S8E5*I guess I should have a spoiler warning? So here it is: POSSIBLE SPOILERS. It's a theory so eh??





	A Thought on the Valonqar Prophecy

So the "Valonqar" prophecy that Cersei gets, we all know it, if not here's a link: https://www.westeros.org/Citadel/Prophecies/Entry/IV_540_541_Maggy_the_Frogs_Prophecy

It's a seemingly truthful prophecy as most of it has come true (in the show), and most assume that Jaime kills Cersei and dies in her arms (not how I want it to go with the arms thing but I digress). However, here's an odd thought I had, what if Brienne kills Cersei? I know, it's most certainly not going to happen but think about it. Brienne is Jaime's honor, his metaphorical heart in my eyes, if she kills Cersei by fucked up magic terms, the prophecy would be fulfilled. Magic in Westeros is not the fantastical Harry Potter magic a unknowing beginner would assume; instead, it's often shown to be hateful, dark and overall something to not be trifled with. It also happens to not work sometimes. For example, Shireen Baratheon was burned at the stake because Melisandre assumed her Lord of Light's magic would work in their favor, except it didn't. However, Gendry's blood did work, if it's to be believed, in the name of said Lord of Light. Daenerys had a hard time controlling all three of her dragons for a while, especially Drogon; since, I believe the Targaryen's connection to dragons has roots in magic, the fact Daenerys couldn't control her dragons shows magic doesn't always work.

That said, the part _"Queen you shall be . . . until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_ makes it seem as if Cersei's successor will be Daenerys or Sansa, seeing as they are both young and beautiful. This is were I propose that the beauty of this successor doesn't have to be outwardly beauty. After all, it could be the metaphorical beauty of someone, A.K.A. their heart and/or honor. Heart and honor are Brienne in a nutshell, not to mention the one thing Cersei believed she could trust was Jaime. Yet, Jaime road north because of Brienne's words, _"Fuck loyalty."_ to be specific, from what I read (I'm not there yet show-wise, I started s8 while I was on s4). Brienne has already _"[taken] all [Cersei] holds dear."_ in the fact I firmly believe Jaime loves Brienne. Brienne is also younger than Cersei and, with magic's inability to make complete sense, has the beauty over Cersei.

That's my proposal, I thought I'd share it because it's interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Follow or contact me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junglekinzmewz
> 
> Or Deviantart, I might be doing some GOT drawings soon:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/junglekinzmewz


End file.
